Heart of the Forest
by Shawna
Summary: Legolas, young prince of Mirkwood, is caught between the affections of his old friend Arona Moonwing and the strangely seductive Nika Morchil, a wise if eccentric Elf. Meanwhile, trouble brews in Mirkwood. CH. 7 AND SOME BAD NEWS INSIDE...
1. Ch. 1

Two original characters: Arona Moonwing, elf. Nika Morchil, elf.  
  
Setting: Mirkwood, 629 years after the Ring was lost after Isildur's death. That puts Legolas at exactly 500, going by his age in the film and my fuzzy math skills. It also brings up the "Mirkwood/Greenwood" controversy, but I've decided to go with Mirkwood.  
  
"He's going to be mine."  
  
Arona Moonwing looked down, starled by Nika's sudden anouncement. He turned his glittering blue eyes on her, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
  
"The prince," he said, as if this was an obvious fact. "He's going to be mine."  
  
Arona sighed deeply and returned her gaze to the full moon above the trees. "You and your conquests, Nika Morchil. Always thinking about who to possess next." She shook her head, but kept her eyes on the heavens. "Isn't he a little young?"  
  
Nika grinned. "Not at all. He'll be 500 in only 6 days. And besides," he regarded Arona. "He is older than you. And yet you call him young."  
  
Arona's gaze fell from the sky, but she deliberately avoided Nika'a eyes. "I am not the one you wish to deflower, Nika. Nor was I ever. You are 2,800 years old, and yet you spend all your time either with me, a mere 369 years old, or running around breaking the hearts of Elves who are not even in their 1000's. But now you are dreaming. One does not simply walk up and seduce a prince."  
  
Nika laughed, a light, pleasantly musical sound that filled the night air like silver bells. "Dear Arona, surely you can see why you are such a joy to be with, even at your tender age," he said happily, reaching up a hand to stroke her fair hair. "You have always told things as you see them to be. But now, I'm afraid you are wrong. I can seduce the prince and I certainly will. I will find the way."  
  
Arona now turned her own shining blue gaze on him, and her face seemed both sad and bemused.  
  
"I do not doubt that you can find the way," she admitted. "You always have found the way to get what you want. Would it be that I were more like you."  
  
Nika drew her close against him then, stroking the pale skin of her cheek with his free hand.  
  
"You do not wish to be like me," he said softly. "And I do not wish to make you like me. I wish for you to one day know true love."  
  
Arona looked into his eyes and smiled gently. He grinned back and leaned down to kiss her lips softly, briefly. It was an action he committed often, and it always gave Arona a sharp feeling of deprivation, but she would never speak of this. She had long wished for Nika to desire her, instead of being so obsessed with the conquest of young beautiful Elf males. But Nika's desires lay only in those proud Elves he so delighted in, and Arona had worked to turn her attentions elsewhere. She had finally found another who captured her fancy, but now Nika seemed determined, however unknowingly, to steal that from her to. She felt almost angry with Nika in that moment, and her heart ached with the strength of the feeling.  
  
Arona looked to the sky as she sat in Nika's arms. She made herself a promise then: Nika would not have the prince. She would.  
  
* * *  
  
Arona's pace was lazy as she made her way through the forest, reveling in its song. The hour was early, only a bit after noon. Nika would consider her mad to even be awake at this hour, let alone out and about. She grinned at the thought of what he would say. Nika did not believe that anything worthwhile happened while the sun was out. He also firmly believed that Elves needed just as much sleep as Men (which Arona of course knew was completely untrue) and so he often took it; sleeping away the daylight hours.  
  
Arona could never have been that way. As much as she loved the light of the moon, she also enjoyed the warmth of the sun, and made sure she was awake no later than noon on each day.  
  
Arona was still contemplating these things, enjoying the sun and the song the forest sang only when touched by light, when she heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow being shot and then a second later, hitting a target. She stopped in her tracks. She was rather deep in the forest now, away from the comfortable dwellings of the other Elves of Mirkwood. She wondered who else would be this far out, at this time of the day. Her steps became silent, she moved quickly through the thick underbrush. There was a small clearing up ahead, and in it a single figure, firing arrows into a makeshift target. The Elf was muttering to himself, his stance was angry, and all of his arrows seemed to go wild. Arona tracked around the outside of the clearing, trying to get a look at the Elf's face while still staying out of the possible path of his arrows. She was coming dangerously close to that path when the Elf turned in her direction and his handsome face registered in her mind. It was the  
prince.  
  
"Arona?" he said uncertainly and she realized that he was looking right at her, his keen Elven eyes seeking her form right out of the underbrush where she hid, just as her eyes could have easily done the same. She slowly rose from her crouched position and stepped into the clearing.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood watched her keenly as she approached him. Her steps were soft and deliberate, but she knew that she mustn't get too close. Still a good distance away from him, she stopped, bowed slightly.  
  
"Prince Legolas," she said, quieting her voice, averting her eyes downward. She heard him scoff and looked up in time to see him fire another arrow into the target, which hit quite a distance from its center. He turned back to her, blue eyes all aflame and anger apparent.  
  
"Skip the formalities," he said. "I'm in no mood for them now. Arona," his expression became pained. "Lets not drag this out and be awkward. All I want to know is where you have been for the past 4 months."  
  
"Around," she said softly, relaxing her stance, and eyeing him as if awaiting his approval.  
  
"Arona," Legolas said again. "Your father is Ralinul Moonwing, one of my father's advisers." He fired another arrow into the target, again missing what he aimed for; the target's center. "I would have thought to at least have seen you around the palace more often, attending one of my father's endless banquets and balls. I have not. Explain your absence to me."  
  
Arona faltered. "I, uh, do not attend such things on most occasions. I am... I am elsewhere most nights." She did not wish to add that most nights, or rather every night, she was with Nika; for Nika had a reputation that surely the prince would know of, and she did not want him to associate her with that.  
  
Legolas eyed her but despite his look of interest, did not ask where she might have been. He aimed for the target again, and this time missed it completely, the arrow sticking into a tree on the clearing's edge. He swore lightly and plucked another arrow from his quiver.  
  
"If I may be so bold," Arona began just as Legolas released the arrow, which went wild and hit the ground before the target, "What are you doing out here at this time? And, all alone?"  
  
Legolas strung another arrow and took quick aim, hitting the target far from its middle. "I'm escaping," he said, reaching back for another arrow. "My father is a good Elf, but he bustles about, hanging on everything I do, fussing about my upcoming 500th year celebration. I can't always deal with it." He launched the arrow, missed yet again.  
  
"You're squinting when you're aiming," Arona said suddenly. Legolas turned to her slowly.  
  
"I'm what?" He asked, eyeing her with a look she couldn't discern.  
  
"Squinting," she repeated. "You're squinting while you're aiming. If you kept your eyes wide open, your aim would be better."  
  
He gaped at her for a moment, and she was sure he was going to be angry, and ask her to leave him. Instead, his face went abruptly warm and he tittered. "Squinting, am I? Let me try again."  
  
He fitted another arrow to the bowstring and pulled it back. His eyes narrowed a bit, and then returned to normal with a conscious effort. He let the arrow fly.  
  
It struck the target in the very center, a clean shot that went in straight. He stared at it with no emotion for a bit, and then a grin broke on his face and he looked happy like a child. He turned to Arona and smiled. A pinkish flush had come over his pale cheeks, his teeth were white and perfect, he was tall and stood straight, a light gust of wind was carrying a few strands of his platinum hair across his face, and his blue eyes were full of sparkles. He was glorious in the sunlight; impossibly beautiful and for a moment Arona stared at him, letting herself revel in the way he looked.  
  
But then his smile faded and he stared at her quizzically.  
  
"Arona?" He said. "Are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head to clear it and spoke quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just, uh, thinking about... about something."  
  
He regarded her briefly, still looking puzzled, but then he seemed overcome by his accomplishment and his smile returned. "Hundreds of years of royal archery training," he said with a laugh, "Only for you to perfect my skills by telling me not to squint!" He placed his bow upon the ground then and walked slowly up to Arona, suddenly looking a bit shy.  
  
"I have missed you Arona," he said awkwardly, looking down. "I was saddened when you stopped coming to the banquets and the balls. And... my heart ached when you stopped coming to my bedchambers at night."  
  
Arona reached up slowly, caressed the prince's soft cheek, still flushed with color.  
  
"We were never going anywhere, Legolas," she said sadly. "I came to your bedchambers at night but, what did we ever do? We would talk, we would kiss, but nothing more ever happened. I wasn't ready for that then. I felt... I was uncomfortable." She found herself unable to say anymore. It felt too strange, to suddenly be pouring her heart out to Legolas again. It had been 4 months since she had last gone to his chambers. Such a time was no more than a flash in the eternal life of an Elf, but still had changed things between Legolas and herself. She had fled that night, and she had never gone back. She had found Nika, and had given her soul to him. And gotten nothing in return.  
  
Legolas spoke, as if he had read her mind. "Your father always say that you are tired, busy, or ailing and cannot come to the palace regularly. But there are rumours, Arona. Rumours that say that you spend all of your nights with Nika Morchil. Is that true?"  
  
Arona gazed into his eyes and nodded softly. He looked down briefly, and then met her eyes seriously.  
  
"Have you given yourself to him, Arona?"  
  
Arona returned Legolas's serious look. She shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "He does not desire me in that way. We merely... learn from each other."  
  
Legolas nodded, and turned away, back to his bow. He plucked it from the ground, fitted an arrow, and shot it into the center of the target. Arona watched him in silence, and then her gaze fell to the sky. The sun was getting on toward the west.  
  
"We should both be returning to our homes," she said, and Legolas merely looked at her and nodded. She turned to go, when suddenly Legolas's hand was gripping her arm.  
  
"Come to my chamber tomorrow night," in his voice it was a command, but in his eyes he was pleading. Arona nodded, coudn't think of anything to say, and so turned and hurried back into the woods, leaving Legolas standing alone in the waning sunlight in the clearing.  
  
Another pair of eyes watched Legolas as he gathered his arrows. Nika was crouched low in the brush on the edge of the little clearing, and had watched the entire exchange. His blood was burning. Arona had never told him of any previous close relationship she had had with the prince. You never asked, he chided himself, but she should have told him. Especially after what he had said last night. She had lied. She had merely said that she knew the prince socially, through her father. It wasn't true. They had once been in love.  
  
Nika watched the prince leave the clearing, lust for him and anger at Arona boiling in his veins. So the prince wanted Arona to meet him tomorrow night, did he? Well, the prince was going to have a visitor on that very night then. Nika was determined to have him. He rose quietly, and moved off through the trees, following the blonde haired elf as he returned to the palace. 


	2. Ch. 2

Heart of the Forest  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Shawna  
  
Legolas leaned his head back on the rim of the bathtub, sighing deeply. The water for his bath had been freshly brought only a few minutes before and was still very hot. Tendrils of steam curled in the air around his face and his pale skin was flushed pink from the heat.  
  
Legolas's body relaxed in the water, but his mind continued to race. He trailed his fingers languidly through the hot water and wished he had told Arona to come to him that night, instead of the next. There was a pressure in the pit of his stomach, and he wanted her physical contact. But the thought of her in his chambers again was at once comforting and unsettling. He missed their long talks and their long silences, when they would lie in each other's arms. But she had left unexpectedly that winter night, more than four months ago now, and she had not spoken to him since. He shook his head slowly. That would be the first issue discussed and resolved when Arona came to him the following night.  
  
A perfect image of Arona filled Legolas's head suddenly: she was lying on his bed, platinum hair flung across the pillows, tears streaking down her reddened face. She was furious and beautiful in her misery; her cries both flying to heaven and piercing into his soul. He was standing above her, looking down at her, unsure of what to do. He reached out to touch her, opened his mouth to speak...  
  
The wind howled abruptly outside of Legolas's room and he snapped out of his reverie, the scene vanishing from his mind. His eyes went to the balcony. The trees shifted in the wind and the balcony was briefly thrown into bright moonlight.  
  
There was someone on the balcony.  
  
The trees returned to their original positions again and the balcony was dark. Legolas sat frozen, eyes wide, staring at what he thought he had seen. *Impossible,* his mind reasoned. *Who would be on the balcony?* More accurately they had been on the balcony's railing, crouched on it watching him, like some sort of predatory animal. Legolas shivered. *There is no one on the balcony,* he told himself, shaking his head. But fear was still cold in his stomach.  
  
Feeling watched, Legolas reached for his robe, holding it up so he could get out of the bathtub without being seen from the balcony. He cursed himself for a fool, but his fear did not ease. He would never relax unless he checked the balcony for himself. He slid out of view of the balcony and put a pair of leggings on beneath his robe. He reached for one of his daggers, taking comfort in the shine of the blade and the feel of the cold, familiar handle. He pressed himself against the wall and sidled towards the balcony entrance. If anything was out there, he would have it at daggerpoint before it even knew what was going on.  
  
He tensed his body, readying for the sudden strike. He was out on the balcony in a silver flash, dagger ready to be pressed to the throat of any intruder.  
  
Instead he found himself caught by the neck, a hand squeezing just enough to make him wheeze. The dagger clattered noisily to the ground.  
  
"Dear Legolas, I really thought that you would be a little more cunning." The voice that spoke was silky and Legolas felt himself being drawn forward, meeting with slightly wine-tinted breath and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Nika Morchil," Legolas choked, straining.  
  
A slight smile crossed Nika's wine stained lips. He reached up his free hand, ran it slowly down Legolas's cheek, feeling the muscles tense beneath his fingers. He loosened his grip on Legolas's neck, but gripped his wrist tightly with his other hand, pulling Legolas still closer.  
  
"You've been drinking," Legolas said indignantly, obviously embarrassed that Nika had caught him so easily and now held him almost captive.  
  
Nika smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have," he said. "But don't think I'm drunk, Legolas." Nika paused. "Or think that, if you want. It matters naught to me." Nika laughed, that musical silver laugh and Legolas felt himself shiver even though the early summer night was pleasantly warm. Nika apparently felt it, to, for his eyes glittered and he released Legolas's neck, trailing his fingers along his jaw as he drew his hand back.  
  
"Are you cold, my prince?" Nika asked in a breathy whisper, licking his lips. "I'm a bit parched, myself. Shall we retire inside?"  
  
Nika did not wait for a response and strolled into Legolas's room as though it were his own. Legolas stood for a moment, surprised and unnverved, then hurried into his room after Nika.  
  
"I think that I shall call my guards and have you thrown into prison," Legolas said surpremely, finding Nika already comfortable in his room, pouring a goblet of his, Legolas's, favorite wine.  
  
Nika finished filling the first goblet and filled another. He did not seem to be in any hurry, nor did he look concerned at the mention of the guards.  
  
"If you really think you want to do that," Nika shrugged. He already seemed to know that Legolas wasn't going to do it, though, and held out one of the goblets. "Or you could just have a drink. Whatever you want."  
  
Legolas eyed him warily for a moment, then stepped forward, snatched the goblet from his hand, and stepped back quickly. He was weary of Nika, and yet at the same time it had not escaped his notice that Nika was quite stunning, even for an Elf. His hair was thick, long, and a lustrous silvery blonde. His eyes were a pair of large and sparkling sapphires. His chin was strong, but his cheekbones were high and his nose softly tapered. Legolas found his eyes tracing the well-formed curves of Nika's muscle-toned but still slender body. When his eyes came back to Nika's face, he could see that Nika had missed none of his scrutiny, and was smiling wryly.  
  
"You see something that pleases you, my prince?" Nika asked softly, taking a sip of his wine.  
  
Legolas took a long draught from his goblet, feeling that pressure low in his stomach increase. He had wanted Arona on this night; now Nika Morchil was in his chambers, and his eyes told of what he wanted. Legolas's mind and body were responding.  
  
Legolas drained his goblet and placed it on a nearby shelf. Nika moved quickly to it and refilled it.  
  
"Have more wine, Legolas," Nika said, holding the goblet out to him.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I shouldn't," he said, knowing that wine affected him easily, slowing his mind and dulling his reserve.  
  
It was a very quick motion. One second, Nika was standing there with the goblet in his hand, looking at Legolas. In a flash he was right in front of Legolas. His breath smelled even more strongly of wine now; his lips were red and close. Legolas's breath caught, and he started to take a step back. Nika wrapped an arm around his waist, and kept him next to him.  
  
"Don't say anything, Legolas. Don't move."  
  
Nika brought the goblet to Legolas's lips, tipping it forward, filling Legolas's mouth with wine and leaving him no choice but to drink it. After several swallows, Legolas could no longer keep up, and some of the wine trickled down his chin.  
  
Nika's silvery laugh rang in his ears. Nika set the goblet down and leaned very close to Legolas. He touched his tongue very softly to Legolas's chin, catching the drop of wine.  
  
Legolas jumped back, falling out of Nika's grasp, and promptly lost his balance, hitting the floor hard. A moan escaped his lips. Nika was kneeling beside him in a flash, looking both concerned and amused.  
  
"Graceful, my prince," Nika said sarcastically. "Are you hurt?" He asked, but his voice still sounded more sarcastic than concerned. He ran his hands up Legolas's legs with gentle pressure, and Legolas got the distinct impression that finding injury was not his primary concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Legolas said, getting to his feet smoothly. Nika remained crouched on the ground for a moment, and Legolas thought he heard him swear. Then he was back on his feet, moving like liquid.  
  
"Good," Nika said, picking up his goblet again and sipping from it. "Would you like more wine?"  
  
Legolas glared at him. "I think you poured quite enough down my throat, thanks," he said with some anger in his voice. Indeed, it did seem to have been enough, as Legolas was already starting to feel a bit tipsy and lightheaded. He shook his head, seeking to clear it, but he knew it would do nothing. There was just enough alcohol in his system to affect him lightly.  
  
"Why are you here?" He said suddenly to Nika.  
  
Nika set down his goblet. "I just needed a little company, thats all," he said with a shrug.  
  
Legolas's face was unreadable. "So you came here," he said dully. "You do not even know me. And yet you come to my chambers uninvited for company."  
  
Nika's face grew serious. "You wanted someone to come to you, did you not?"  
  
Legolas kept his face blank, but could feel a blush misting his cheeks. Nika saw it instantly and smiled widely.  
  
"I think I might know who you were thinking of," Nika said innocently, picking up his goblet again. "I was thinking of her tonight, too. She's a pretty little thing, isn't she? So young and innocent. Neither of us should be thinking of her in such a... carnal way, should we? She's not even an adult yet. Not until she's 400." Nika shook his head and drank from the goblet. "You invited her here though..."  
  
At this Legolas's breath caught, and Nika narrowed his eyes. "How did you know about that?" Legolas asked, hoping that Arona had not told him. She wouldn't do that.  
  
"Arona tells me everything," Nika said. "She is very fond of me, Legolas. I was very close to going to her tonight. I could strip the petals off that virginal flower of her's with so little effort. She would give herself to me so freely."  
  
Legolas bristled with anger, the alcohol amplifying his emotions. "You will not touch her," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Because you want to be the one to do it," Nika said. It was not a question and Legolas could not deny it.  
  
Nika drank from his goblet, and his face went soft and beautiful again. "I wouldn't do it, Legolas. Do not take offense. I love her far too much, in an entirely different way to take her." Nika's face became almost sad, and wistful. Legolas found himself being concerned.  
  
"In what way then, Nika? In what way do you love Arona?"  
  
Nika's look of sadness deepened. "She reminds me so much of myself," he said. "I don't want her to become what I have. I want her to be happy. I care for her as a mentor. She is... almost like a daughter to me."  
  
Legolas moved slowly toward Nika, pained by how deeply grieved he looked. He placed his hand on Nika's shoulder. "She told me that she learns from you," Legolas said. "And that you learn from her. If you are merely trying to look out for her, then I do not begrudge it of you. She is very naive in many of the ways of life."  
  
Nika nodded, keeping his face sad. The alcohol had done its work; Legolas's emotions were running wild and now Nika had gotten Legolas's guard down. In truth, he did feel a little sad, as the things he had said about Arona were true, but this was no time to wallow in self-pity. Now he had the prince intoxicated and willing.  
  
Nika turned to Legolas, placing his hand on one of his cheeks. "Dear Legolas," he said. "Now you see why I sought your company. I knew that you were the only other person who knew Arona well, and who I could speak to about her. I feel so much better." He felt no better, really, but he could see that he would soon, as Legolas drew him into an embrace.  
  
Nika let Legolas hold him for a moment, breathing deep of the prince's clean, freshly bathed scent, and pressing his face into his soft and still damp hair. Then he drew back slowly, placing a hand on each of Legolas's cheeks. The prince was beautiful. His eyes were shiny from the alcohol, his lips were slackly open. Nika did not hesitate. He pressed his lips to Legolas's.  
  
Nika felt Legolas's body go completely rigid against his, and then suddenly relax as Legolas wrapped his arms around Nika's waist. Nika's tongue gently traced the line between Legolas's still closed lips. He seemed to quickly lose patience, though, and his tongue became forceful, no longer coaxing, but taking, sliding into Legolas's mouth. Legolas responded, his tongue meeting Nika's. The kiss became passionate, and Nika slid one of his hands into Legolas's thick hair and the other down to his lower back, pulling Legolas firmly against him.  
  
Legolas broke the kiss with a gasp. Nika stared at him for a moment, seeing the fear and anticipation on his face. He brought the hand that had been on the prince's lower back around, feeling the firm muscles of Legolas's stomach quiver under his touch. Then he traced the hand down slowly, pressing it between Legolas's legs.  
  
Legolas's hips bucked and a choked cry escaped his throat. Nika began to rub him, slowly and firmly, feeling the prince's arousal grow to meet his motions. He smiled as Legolas's eyes fluttered and he began to pant. Nika leaned forward, and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh where Legolas's neck met his shoulders, feeling a bit of blood well under his teeth.  
  
Legolas gasped and his mind went reeling. His body wanted this, cried out for it, but his mind was calling to him as well. *No, no, stop him.* The kiss had been so wonderful though, and Nika's touch was irrefusable. His hands were experienced, the sensation was extreme. Legolas felt himself grow aroused, was embarrassed that this Elf was doing this to him, almost against his will. He was straining, his control teetered on the edge. *The alcohol, too much wine. You wouldn't normally do this.* Legolas threw back his head and cried out, for the all of the pain that this intense pleasure brought him. His hips were thrusting in time with Nika's strokes, he was panting. He opened his eyes, saw the self-satisfied smile on Nika's face, and in the same instant thought of Arona.  
  
*This is like sport for him. And Arona, dear Arona.*  
  
Legolas let out a final cry and with all his will broke from Nika's touch, falling away from him, teeth gritted. He stood alone for a moment, catching his breath. Then he turned to Nika.  
  
Nika's mouth was wide open; he couldn't believe what had just happened. It was going so well, the prince was a toy for him to do with as he pleased, and suddenly he was several feet away, glaring back at Nika with unexpected hostility.  
  
"Legolas," Nika faltered at the anger. "Whats wrong, why..."  
  
"Go," Legolas said in a whisper, his own face faltering. "Just leave."  
  
Nika took a step forward, saw Legolas's eyes flash and stopped. "Alright," he said. "But I have marked you Legolas. Your body will cry out for me again."  
  
Legolas turned his back to Nika. "Never," he said. "I will never cry out for you again. I will never be your plaything." Legolas took a deep breath, and then whirled around to glare at Nika, only to find that he was gone.  
  
The wind blew gently in from the balcony. Legolas looked all about his room but it was empty. The moonlight laid a silver pattern across the floor.  
  
"Never again," he whispered. "I am not a toy. Next time, it will be by my consent and my insistence."  
  
Legolas went back to his bath, stilling his breath. A small amount of blood tinged the now cool water red as he washed the bite mark on his neck. He shook his head. This would definitely scab, and last at least a day. This must be what Nika had meant by marking him.  
  
"Never," Legolas said again. Tomorrow night Arona would come to him. He would take her then, and forget about Nika.  
  
But in the back of his mind, Legolas knew that his body had responded more violently and passionately to Nika than it ever had to anything before. Nika had been right; Legolas's body would cry out for him again. But he would die before he would answer the call.  
  
Outside, the moon was full and brilliant, and Nika was making his way back to his home. He would not acknowledge how he felt, acted as though there was nothing on his cheeks, but the moonlight glimmered and told the true story. There were tears coursing down Nika's face. 


	3. Ch. 3

Heart of the Forest  
  
Ch. 3  
  
By Shawna  
  
New Char: Nevmere, Legolas's younger sister. I decided he has siblings, so there.  
  
Anecdote: A friend, after reading this chapter and the others, asked "How would you describe Nika in terms of sexuality?" I replied, "Well, I guess I'd have to say that he's indiscriminatelysexual."  
  
Legolas bounced on the balls of his feet, feeling uneasy. The sun's last rays were just fading from the sky and the stars were beginning to twinkle into life. He was outside the palace, on an ill-used trail; the trail that Arona had made when she used to come to his chambers every night. Four months of no use had caused the always faint trail to grow even more indistinct, but Legolas's keen eyes could still just make it out. He had told her to come to his chambers on this night and he knew that this was the way she would take.  
  
It had been a long day. Legolas had slept late into the morning, his sleep rampant with dreams. When he had awoken, his mind had believed some of the dreams, and he had almost burst into tears over his lost innocence. Then he had remembered what had really happened: he had not given in to Nika, he had pushed him away and Nika had gone. His mind was relieved, but at the same time his body reminded him of how wonderful it had been, how much better (or worse, depending on his current perspective) it could have gotten. He had spent the rest of the day moody, morose, wandering about in thought. When the night had come he had decided he couldn't just wait for Arona; he would go to her.  
  
Now here he was, waiting in the darkness. He was eager to see her beautiful face coming out of the gloom, silently up the path. He wanted to take her right into his arms, sweep her off her feet, maybe even carry her up to his chamber. He imagined himself lying her on his bed, her face all alight, eager and willing. He saw himself stripping her of her robes, the candlelight flickering over the soft curves of her body. He imagined himself ravishing her, while she cried out in Elvish how he was beautiful, and wonderful, and all she ever wanted.  
  
Legolas unconsciously bit his lip, enjoying the image in his mind. But then it was corrupted. He suddenly saw Nika standing over the bed, watching him as he took Arona. Nika was smiling, and his lips formed the words: *your body will cry out for me again.*  
  
Legolas started, banishing the scene in his mind. He took a deep breath, stilling the rapid beating of his heart. *Damn him,* he thought, *damn Nika.* He was not going to let Nika ruin this night. He would think of him no more. Legolas promised himself this, and then turned his attention back down the path, hoping to see Arona coming towards him. But the path was still empty.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Legolas was startled by this sudden soft voice and whirled around, ready to grab whoever it was that had spoken. He stopped himself, drawing up short.  
  
"Nevmere," he said, both relieved that it was only her and disturbed that she was here. He spared another glance down the path, now wishing that Arona would not come for a few more minutes instead of willing her to hurry.  
  
"Nevmere," Legolas said again. "I should be asking why you are here. You should be in bed. Young Elves need their sleep."  
  
Nevmere pouted at this. She was indeed young, only 78. Her body was just beginning to blossom into womanhood, but her mind was still very much that of a child. She would not even be considered an adolescent until 150. She knew this, all too well, and yet was insisting that she be treated as an adolescent right now. She stuck her lower lip out, must unadolescent, and gave Legolas a defiant look.  
  
"I don't have to be in bed," she said. "I can be awake if I want."  
  
Legolas tried to hide his smile. "Of course you can," he said. "But if you want to grow tall and beautiful, you need your rest. However, if you want to stay out here and stand around and look at the stars with me, you're welcome to. Just don't blame me when it takes you an extra 20 years to reach your full height."  
  
Nevmere looked slightly worried at this, just as Legolas had hoped. "Well," she said, looking a bit flustered. "I'll just stay for a few minutes. Then you can take me back to bed."  
  
Legolas sighed inwardly. So much for sweeping Arona off her feet. But he could say nothing of this to Nevmere, of course, so he just forced a smile and nodded.  
  
Nevmere looked down at the ground, suddenly seeming a bit shy. She glanced up at Legolas, back down at the ground, and then fixed her gaze on him. "Legolas," she said in a whisper.  
  
He knelt down, putting his face level with hers. She looked very serious and he found himself being a bit worried. "What?" he asked in the same conspiratorial tone.  
  
"Who was in your chamber last night?" she asked.  
  
Legolas felt as if she had just poured ice water down his back. He gaped at her for a moment. *Keep it together, Legolas,* he told himself. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "What makes you think there was someone in my chamber last night?" He asked at length.  
  
"I heard noises," she said, still whispering. "I got out of bed because I left my doll in the parlor. I passed your room in the hall and heard things. People moving around. And you... crying, I think."  
  
She did not understand what she had heard. It would have been funny under different circumstances. As it was, Legolas was disturbed that she had heard anything. He shook his head slowly. He must deny it.  
  
"You must have just been hearing the wind," he said, forcing himself to smile. "There was no one in my room last night. I was sleeping peacefully." Here he paused, saw her unconvinced look. "Speaking of sleeping, I think thats what you should be doing now, too."  
  
She started to protest, but Legolas rose and took her hand. "Legolas, I don't want to go to bed," she said petulantly, trying to break her hand from his.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed," Legolas lied. "So if you don't come now, I guess you'll just be staying out here alone."  
  
At this, Nevmere looked positively frightened, and her hand gripped his hard. "Okay," she said. "Take me back to bed then."  
  
Legolas smiled gently at her. He might have been a bit annoyed with her at that moment, but he really did love his little sister a great deal. He led her back towards the palace, casting a look over his shoulder. Arona had not been expecting him outside the palace anyway. She would most likely be in his room waiting for him when he got there after taking Nevmere to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Arona cast a look to the sky, seeing the moon begin to rise. She was a bit late; she had spent extra time doing her hair and picking a particularly attractive dress to wear. She wanted to look good for Legolas. He had called her back to his chambers, taken her right back even after her abrupt departure four months ago. She had been confused then, uncomfortable. She had found Nika then.  
  
Nika. She did not wish to think of him. She had told him she was feeling rather ill and was just going to stay in for the night. He had regarded her quizzically but left her home without any questions. That had been at least two hours ago. Now she was hurrying down an almost indiscernable path through the forest, looking quite lovely, if she did say so herself. Part of her was scared she would come across Nika in the woods, but that didn't seem likely. She had purposefully chosen this path through remote areas when she had first started using it several years ago.  
  
The moonlight was slowly filling the forest, bathing it in an attractive silver light and making it sing. She slowed her pace a bit, enjoying the calm beauty of the night.  
  
"Well, don't you look nice," came an all too familiar voice and Arona felt her breath catch. She turned slowly to face the direction the voice had come from.  
  
Nika was sitting on a low tree branch, swinging his legs. He was looking at her with a not entirely friendly smile that sent chills down her spine. He dropped from the branch gracefully, landing upright at the base of the tree.  
  
"You look marvelous, for how sick you must be feeling," he said, approaching her with his arms held out. He embraced her warmly, and she stiffened. There was a touch of malice in his eyes.  
  
Nika had been expecting her to travel this path. He had found it weeks ago and never really known what it could have been until yesterday. She had lied to him about being sick, as he had figured she was going to do, and so he had gone to wait for her. Quite a bit of time had passed, but now he was glad he hadn't given up. Here she was, looking her best for Legolas.  
  
He did not stop smiling at her. "Where on Middle-earth could you be going, Arona? You're dressed too nice to be seeing the healer, and besides, his house is that way." He gestured back in the direction that Arona had come from.  
  
Arona faltered under his unflickering smile. "I, uh, I'm..." She could think of no excuse.  
  
Nika's smile continued unwavering. "Thats what I thought," he said. "You're going to see Legolas."  
  
Arona stared at him. "No," she said quickly, her first instinct being to deny it.  
  
Nika clucked his tongue. "Don't try to lie to me, Arona. You know you can't." Arona's gaze fell from his and he laughed, his usual musical laugh tinged with sarcasm.  
  
"Arona, you don't really want him," he said, abruptly looking serious.  
  
Arona's gaze came up then, meeting Nika's defiantly. "Yes I do," she said firmly. This was not something that Nika could dissuade her from. She cared deeply for Legolas.  
  
Nika shook his head. "Arona, I had him last night," he said simply.  
  
Arona was startled. His words fell like fire on her ears and for a moment she could only look at him. Could it be true? Had Nika really gotten to him that quickly? *No, impossible*, her mind said, but she knew that it was very possible. She looked at Nika and willed it not to be true.  
  
"You're lying," she said angrily, hoping to get him to admit that he was indeed not telling the truth.  
  
He shrugged. "If thats what you want to believe," he said.  
  
Arona huffed. "You lie, Nika Morchil. I know that you do. Leave me be now. This has nothing to do with you." She pushed her way past him and began hurrying down the trail.  
  
She did not hear him come up behind her, but suddenly he had hold of her wrist and she nearly pitched forward at the sudden stop she was forced to make. She recovered her balance and wrenched her wrist from his grasp. She did not turn around to look at him.  
  
"Just go, Nika. Find yourself another Elf to take advantage of."  
  
"Arona," Nika began, sounding hurt. "Why are you so angry with me? I'm sorry if I was mad. I just didn't like that you had lied to me. You can have the prince now if you want. But please, don't be angry with me. We've been good friends these past four months. Lets not throw that away over some pretty Elfboy."  
  
"Don't call him a boy," Arona said, but her voice was softer, less angry. "Nika, I don't want to have to compete with you for Legolas."  
  
"You don't have to," Nika said quickly. "He's all yours now."  
  
In truth, Nika thought no such thing. Legolas was his, he had marked him, and he would be the one to have him. He had to stop Arona from going to him tonight. Not only would it prevent him from losing his innocence with her, it would also discourage him. Nika could press it to his advantage if Legolas believed that Arona no longer cared about him. Nika felt a bit bad about what he was doing; he really did like Arona and want her to be happy. But he had marked the prince as his. He would not give that up just because Arona wanted him to. She was an adolescent; she shouldn't even be with Legolas. Legolas was an adult and needed someone who could treat him as such. Nika knew that he could.  
  
It suddenly occured to Nika how we could keep Arona from Legolas on that night. Doing so would serve his purpose in many ways. Arona would be more bound to him, she would no longer be an innocent, Legolas would think she no longer cared for him, and he, Nika, would not have to go home frustrated. It was all too perfect.  
  
He placed one hand on Arona's shoulders and the other around her waist and flat on her stomach. "Arona," he purred. "Why do you want to go to Legolas? So he can hurt you? He's young and inexperienced... clumsy, even. You deserve better than that." He palmed her stomach with a familiarity that made her feel sick. His other hand pushed back the collar of her dress, revealing the soft skin where her neck and shoulders joined. The hand on her stomach began to slide up, along her abdomen and to her breasts. His teeth sunk gently into the flesh of her shoulder; the spot where Nika always left his mark.  
  
It was a sudden jerking motion: Arona threw Nika's hands off her, wrenched herself away from him with a tearing sound at her neck. Blood spurted from the new formed wound. After this initial rapid motion, though, Arona went still, turning slowly to face Nika.  
  
He appeared quite stunned. *Just like Legolas. She tears herself from you even though her body wants you. Her mind is strong.*  
  
Arona pressed a hand to the wound. "Is this how you tried to take Legolas, too? By seductive force?" she asked bitterly. Suddenly, though, her face changed, her demeanor softened. She began to laugh scornfully, a sound that burned Nika.  
  
"You cannot seduce me, Nika," she said, voice rueful. "I know you far too well. I admit that my body has long desired your touch, but I refuse to take it from you under these circumstances. You merely want to keep me from Legolas. And to spoil me for him. I will not have it."  
  
Nika could only stare at her. It was all true. She knew that and so did he. There was nothing that he could say; nothing he wanted to say.  
  
Arona saw the concession in his eyes. For awhile she did not move, simply staring back at him. Then she turned and moved back along the trail, towards the palace, knowing Nika would not follow her now.  
  
Nika watched her go, feeling as those he might cry again, as he had last night. *What do you think you're doing?* He asked himself. *Destroying your life? Your friendships? Arona? Over... a boy. Some pretty face that you want to conquer?* A single tear did slide down Nika's face now. He had never before put a love interest before a friend. He suddenly felt very embittered, vengeful even. This was Legolas's fault. Legolas was causing him to act strangely, to hurt Arona. Legolas was the one destroying his life. It was an unfair generalization, but Nika's passions were now enflamed. He would do something about this. Legolas would not change Nika without paying for it. With this thought, Nika turned quickly on his heel and stalked back down the trail.  
  
Arona cast one look over her shoulder, but Nika had gone. *Good,* she thought. *Let him return to his home and think about what he has tried to do.* Arona was quite unnerved at what had occured. It was not like Nika to put one of his young conquests before her. Nika's lust for Legolas was obviously strong; alarmingly strong. She wondered if perhaps this lust could overshadow whatever feelings that she had toward Legolas. Nika had said that he had taken him. Arona grimaced at the thought. Legolas was not like that, she told herself. He would not be taken so easily.  
  
The palace loomed in her view then, proud and still brightly lit. She grinned, thinking of Legolas's chambers, wondering if he had changed anything in them. She doubted it, as Legolas was not one incredibly apt to change.  
  
Her thoughts drifted, and the walk became like second nature to her. Her feet carried her silently along the path, towards the wall where Legolas's balcony sat several stories up. She deftly climbed the familiar trellis. She did not need to find the best footholds; her feet went to them on their own because she had done this so many times. The climb was long, but she made it easily, as any Elf could have done.  
  
Her hands gripped the railing of the balcony and she immediately felt them grabbed, and herself pulled up easily onto the balcony and into Legolas's arms.  
  
Legolas smiled at her. "Arona," he said. "I knew you would come."  
  
She smiled back. "Of course I would," she replied.  
  
He swept her deftly into his arms then, carrying her back into his room. "The wait seemed long," he said softly, voice becoming a bit husky.  
  
She reached up a hand to his face, caressing his cheek. "My apologies," she said, eyes luminous. "I did not mean to keep you waiting."  
  
He reached the bed and laid her down on it. "It makes no difference," he said, shedding his tunic. "You're here now." He stood above her beside the bed, bare chested in the moonlight, and Arona's pulse quickened a bit. He was far too beautiful; painfully beautiful. She let her eyes trail along the smooth lines of his body: up his arms, across his chest, to his shoulders...  
  
Arona abruptly stiffened, and sat bolt upright.  
  
Legolas was obviously startled. "Arona," he said. "Whats wrong?"  
  
She pointed to the place where his neck met his shoulders, to the circular scab that lie there.  
  
"You've been with Nika! What he told me was true!" She said accusingly.  
  
Legolas's hand went to the scab. "No," he said quickly. "No, I wasn't with him. He came here last night, he tried to have me... but I pushed him away. I told him no. We did nothing."  
  
"He did not just plant a bite on you," she said, looking angrier by the moment. "You must have done something with him- been intimate in some way." She looked sick at the words.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "He gave me wine, alot of it. I was already feeling strange, and then I was intoxicated... he kissed me. Then he bit me. But I came to my senses then, I pushed him away." Legolas was becoming a bit frantic, seeing that Arona doubted him.  
  
Indeed, she merely stared at him for a moment, simultaneously looking like she might hug him or strike him. "How can I be sure of that? How do I know that you are not lying?"  
  
Legolas sat on the bed next to her slowly. "You just have to trust me," he said gently, reaching up a hand to caress her cheek. He trailed the hand down, going to her neck, pushing back the collar of her dress to rub her shoulders. And then he too gaped as he saw the still forming scab on her.  
  
"You as well!" He cried, rising back to his feet, his anger surging once again to the surface. "How dare you become so angry with me! You bare his mark yourself!"  
  
Arona's hand now went to her scab, and she stammered. "N-no, no, we did nothing. He tried to seduce me, but I said no."  
  
Legolas glared down at her for a moment before his face softened, and he sat back down on the bed.  
  
"So he has tried to take us both, and now we must trust each other's stories," Legolas said, shaking his head.  
  
Arona put her hands on Legolas's back, leaning next to him, putting her lips to his ear. "So he tried to take us both. But he did not. He tried to ruin us for each other phsyically, but he failed. Let us not allow him to ruin us for each other mentally."  
  
Legolas turned his head, his lips caught hers in a kiss: a quick, sweet kiss.  
  
"No, let us not allow that," he agreed, before turning around and pushing Arona gently back down on the bed.  
  
He stretched out next to her, running a hand down her body. He stared into her eyes and then leaned forward slowly. Her eyes closed and their lips met. He traced his tongue slowly into her mouth; her body stiffened a bit. He continued the kiss, slowly and sensually until she relaxed, and then his hands deftly worked the laces down the front of her bodice.  
  
Arona was all at once flustered, hot, bothered, afraid, and full of anticipation. Legolas's touch was gentle; tenderly inexperienced. She felt him undoing the laces on her bodice, and her fear and anticipation both increased and her breathing became shallow. He drew back, looking down at her as he opened the bodice of her dress.  
  
She was beautiful. Legolas could think only that as he saw her flesh under the light of the candles, just as he had imagined it would be. His fingers traced gentle patterns down her body, touching every part of her newly revealed pale skin. She gasped, breathing shallowly as his cold hands explored her sensitive body.  
  
His hands began to warm by the heat of Arona's body, and Legolas lowered his head, retracing the trails his fingers had followed with his tongue. Arona's breath was very quick, and his hands went for the waistband of her skirt, untying it quickly.  
  
As he continued to tease her with his tongue, his other hand slid down her skirt, finding her most sensitive area. She let out a sudden loud cry and her hips bucked. *Like yours did, when Nika touched you the same way,* flashed through Legolas's mind. He shook the thought away quickly.  
  
Arona felt like her body was on fire. Legolas seemed to touch all of her most sensitive spots at once and she writhed in pleasure-driven agony beneath him, urging him on, never wanting this to end.  
  
There was a sudden loud knock on the door. Legolas froze, and Arona let out a quiet moan of disappointment.  
  
"Ignore it," she hissed. "Don't stop."  
  
But the knock sounded again, seeming louder and more urgent. "Prince Legolas! Please, it is an emergency!" came a voice from outside the door.  
  
Arona groaned and rolled away from Legolas's touch, pulling the bed's coverlet over her.  
  
"Sorry," Legolas whispered and went to get the door.  
  
He threw the door open a wide, and a messenger of the king nearly fell through the doorway. "Prince Legolas," he said, seeming out of breath. "I beg your pardons, but this is a matter of the utmost urgency."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Legolas said impatiently, feeling a cold worry gnaw in his stomach.  
  
"Nevmere," the messenger choked. "Nevmere is missing. There are signs of a struggle in her room."  
  
Legolas thoughts went wild. Nevmere, his dear Nevmere. He exploded at the messenger in anger. "Missing!" He cried. "What guards were on duty?! Who let this happen?"  
  
The messenger cowered. "I know not, sir, but the king is calling for you to come to Nevmere's chambers immediately. I'm sure you will get all the information then." Here he hurried away before Legolas could speak another word, looking quite scared.  
  
Legolas turned numbly back into his room, intending to get his tunic. Arona was sitting up on the bed, clutching the coverlet. Her face was pale, and she could say but one word.  
  
"Nika." 


	4. Ch. 4

Heart of the Forest  
  
Ch. 4  
  
By Shawna  
  
  
  
"Who let this happen?" Legolas's fists were clenched at his sides as he spoke, his teeth were gritted. He was in Nevmere's chambers, along with his father, Thranduil, the king, Brilgalad, the head of the palace guard, and several of the guards themselves. Nevmere's bed was pushed far to the right of its original resting spot, the rug was rumpled in a corner, the mirror was broken, and the curtains were torn. The wind whipped eerily through the bedraggled draperies.  
  
"Tarceth and Saurul were on duty in the hallway," Brilgalad said, glaring at them.  
  
Legolas whirled on the two guards, and they both cowered a bit. "Prince Legolas," began Tarceth. "Sir, we saw nothing, we heard nothing until there was the crash of the mirror. We got here as quickly as we could, but there was nothing. It was as though she had just vanished. There is no blood, no hair, nothing from either her or her attacker."  
  
Legolas breathed deeply, trying to keep his anger in check. He remembered what Arona had said: *Nika.* It was very possible that Nika could have done this. He had gotten past the guards and into Legolas's chambers, had he not? He could have done this. Legolas knew that he must say something, but to do so would mean he might be forced to reveal some of what had gone on between him and Nika. Unless he thought of a better lie.  
  
"Father," Legolas began, turning to Thranduil. "I know of a possible suspect in this crime."  
  
Thranduil eyed his son. "Well, speak it then, Legolas," he said at length.  
  
"Nika Morchil," Legolas said, with some reluctance. "I think that Nika Morchil may have taken Nevmere."  
  
Thranduil considered for a moment. "That is a serious charge, Legolas, you surely know that," he said. "Nika is well-known and rather respected, albeit he does have a reputation for being a bit... licentious. What makes you think he may have done this?"  
  
"Personal vengeance," Legolas said, his mind quickly forming a somewhat true tale of why Nika would do this. "He... he has strong feelings for Arona Moonwing, father, who, as you know, is quite taken with me. I think Nika may have done this out of jealousy and a want to seek revenge because Arona favors me over him."  
  
Thranduil nodded, seemingly believing Legolas's tale. "Brilgalad," he said tersely. "Send three of your Elves to Nika Morchil's residence. If he is there, bring him here. Have some of your other Elves search around the palace for a trail, or any sign of where the attacker might have gone."  
  
Brilgalad bowed. "It will be done immediately, sir," he said, motioning the other guards to follow him as he left the room.  
  
Legolas kept his eyes on the floor, but he heard Thranduil approach him, and then place his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She will be found, Legolas," Thranduil said gently. "All of the guards are on full alert. You told us you were with her just earlier this evening, so she cannot be far yet. And your story about Nika Morchil sounds reasonable. He has always been known to be a bit eccentric, and over passionate in his longings."  
  
Legolas nodded, but his mind would not be put at ease. His thoughts continued to race, his mind a dizzying mixture of fear and anger.  
  
"Father," he said suddenly. "I think I should go out and search for Nevmere with the guards."  
  
Thranduil's hand tightened on Legolas's shoulder. "If you feel you must, Legolas, I will not stop you from doing that. But please be careful. I do not want both of my children missing."  
  
Legolas looked up, placing his own hand on his father's shoulder. "I will be careful," he said. "And I will bring her back."  
  
Thranduil nodded as Legolas moved away from him, towards the door. He spared his father one last reassuring look before leaving to go to his own chambers.  
  
Thranduil stood alone in Nevmere's wrecked chambers and sighed.  
  
Arona was waiting, fully dressed now, in Legolas's room when he returned. "Have they found her? Did they catch Nika?" She asked urgently, rushing to Legolas as soon as he entered the room.  
  
Legolas pulled her into his arms, crushing her against him, his emotions just then overcoming him. He began to weep into her hair, and she held him, whispering softly to him. Some time passed before Legolas could cease to cry.  
  
When he had finally recomposed himself, he spoke slowly. "No, nothing has changed yet. My father dispatched guards to Nika's house after I told him my suspicions, but it is doubtful he will be there. They are currently looking for signs of where the kidnapper could have gone."  
  
Arona's face was pained. "It had to be Nika," she said. "Who else would do this? No one else has any motivation to do this. Only him; it must have been him. Damn him."  
  
"I'm going after him with the guards," Legolas said, watching for Arona's reaction.  
  
She looked as though she had been expecting him to say this and already had her reply in mind. "I'm going with you then."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "No, I don't want you to come. This is not your fight. I will not put you in danger."  
  
Now Arona shook her head as well. "I don't care if you want me to or not, I'm going," she said resolutely. "This is indeed my fight, and if you are going to put yourself in danger over this then I am going to as well. This is my fault-"  
  
"No," Legolas said suddenly, placing a finger to Arona's lips. "No, don't say that. This is not your fault. This is no one's fault but Nika's. There is no reason for you to go."  
  
"I'm better with a bow than you are," she said.  
  
"And I'm better with my daggers than you are with your sword," he replied quickly.  
  
She huffed. "We need each other, then."  
  
Legolas looked at her for a long time. Her eyes were wide, her jaw was set, and she did not look like one to be swayed. A grin slowly suffused his face.  
  
"Alright, Arona," he said. "You will come with me. I do not intend to go with the guards. I think a smaller party is in order to find him. The two of us will be able to move more quickly on our own."  
  
She nodded and moved toward the balcony. "I'll return to my house and ready myself. I'll come right back here when I'm done, and we'll leave immediately." She approached the balcony railing as she spoke.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat loudly and Arona turned to him.  
  
"Arona," he said, gesturing to the doorway. "Use the door."  
  
She screwed up her face, but hurried back into the room and then out the door. Her footsteps faded rapidly down the corridor and Legolas turned back to his chamber, to quickly make his own preparations for the trip, which he hoped would not be a long one. He must find Nevmere quickly. And let Nika fear his wrath when he should find him.  
  
He changed quickly into his travel clothes: all deeply green, the color of the woodlands. He holstered his two daggers on his back, and then shrugged on his full quiver. He gripped his bow tightly, taking a moment to remember what Arona had told him just two days before... not to squint. Keep his eyes wide open.  
  
He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, centering his focus. He must stay calm and not let his emotions run this pursuit. He must think logically and not be foolhardy. He concentrated his thoughts on these things.  
  
Several minutes must have passed while Legolas was meditating because he was snapped from his reverie by Arona coming back in the door. She was dressed all in green now, as well, with her sword in its scabbard on her hip, her quiver on her back, and her bow in her hand.  
  
"That was rapid," Legolas commented.  
  
"It is not exactly the time to dally," she replied quickly. "Come, let us see if we can find some clue or anything that will give us an idea of what direction we should be going." She disappeared out the door before Legolas could respond, so he gripped his bow a little tighter and followed after her.  
  
She led them to Nevmere's chambers. The room was empty now, except for one guard at the door who said nothing as the two entered. Arona went quickly to the balcony and peered over its edge.  
  
"Broken twigs," she said softly, mostly just to herself. Her voice became louder as she turned back into the room. "The chambers are thrashed, and outside the trail is obvious. It doesn't make sense. Why would Nika leave such a mess in here, make such a clatter, and leave a trail for us to follow outside? If he wanted to leave the room in perfect shape, and the outside, he could have easily done so."  
  
Legolas eyed Arona for a moment. "Maybe he wants us to follow him," he mused.  
  
Arona's eyes widened. "But why?" She questioned further. "Does he want to be caught? I can't see why he would want that."  
  
Legolas shook his head; he had no answer to this question.  
  
"Did it ever occur to either of you that it might not have been Nika?"  
  
Arona and Legolas both whirled to face the owner of this new voice. Brilgalad stood in the doorway.  
  
"My Elves just returned from Nika's residence," he said, entering the chambers. "Nika was not there, but I still do not believe it was him. I know Nika. He would not have been this obvious. This is the work of someone clumsy."  
  
"Or someone who wants to be caught," Legolas put in quickly.  
  
Brilgalad scoffed. "Who do you know that would want to be caught? Certainly not Nika."  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Nika is an enigma. We have no idea what he might be after."  
  
Arona sighed heavily. "Both of you stop. It doesn't matter right now who it was. It matters that we catch them. Legolas," her voice was sharp. "I'm going down the trellis. Follow me or stay here and argue with Brilgalad. It matters not to me. Nevmere is what matters now."  
  
Arona did not wait for a response, and went over the balcony's edge and disappeared. Legolas shot Brilgalad a warning look, and then he hurried to the balcony and disappeared into the gloom as well. Brilgalad stood in Nevmere's chambers, and if anyone had been there, they might have thought a smile was playing with the corners of his lips, and that there was a touch of malice in his eyes. No one was there to see it, however, and Brilgalad turned on his heels and left the room quickly.  
  
"Look at all these broken branches," Arona said irritably on her way down the trellis. "Could they be any more destructive? This isn't natural; not for an Elf. I might expect this sort of damage done if a blind Man had done this with a dragon on his heels."  
  
The two dropped silently to the ground a moment later. Both of them saw instantly the obvious trial going off in the brush. Arona started to go down it, but Legolas stayed where he was, surveying the ground. He pressed an ear to the earth, leveling his eyes with the ground. The steps going off on the path were heavily imprinted, sticks were broken, and everything was perfectly visible to the untrained eye. Legolas turned his head the other way, concentrating on the level of the dirt. There was nothing. Everything was perfectly undisturbed.  
  
"Anything?" Arona called from down the path.  
  
"No," Legolas called back, frustrated. He turned his head in a different direction, parallel to the trail, but still saw only untouched ground. He sighed and started to rise. *Take one more look* flashed through his mind. He was still for a moment, and then finally did so, looking just adjacent to the beaten path.  
  
A single blade of grass was bent. Legolas tensed, staring at it. It could have been bent by the wind, or one of the Elves searching for the trail. No, it was nowhere near the other Elves' footprints and it was too sharply bent to have been the wind.  
  
"Arona!" He called her urgently, heard her light footsteps as she hurried back. "Look at this! A bent blade of grass. A new trail."  
  
Arona dropped to the ground and surveyed the area that Legolas indicated. "Good eye, Legolas," she said softly. "Someone deliberately made that other trail to throw us off. This must be the right way to go."  
  
Arona rose, heading off down the trail. Legolas stood where he was for a moment. She turned to him slowly.  
  
"Legolas? You are coming, right?"  
  
Legolas looked at her for a moment. "I'm a bit scared of what I might find," he admitted at length.  
  
Arona's face was sympathetic. She approached, drew him into her warm embrace. "Of course you are," she murmured into his hair. "I am as well. But I don't think Nika has hurt her. He won't get the chance if we hurry."  
  
"What if it wasn't Nika?" Legolas said. "What if it was someone whose only intent was to hurt her? I love her dearly, Arona. I cannot imagine her being harmed."  
  
"She won't be if we hurry," Arona said. "And we'll find out who it was and they will pay." She drew away from him, looking deeply into his eyes. "Now come on, Legolas. We have some hunting to do."  
  
Legolas pressed a kiss to her lips, which opened in surprise. He took her back into his arms, letting himself kiss her with all of the passion that emotion had pent inside him. His passion was returned by her, and she gripped him tightly.  
  
At length, he drew back, now looking into her eyes. "Yes," he said. "Now let us hurry."  
  
Arona grinned at him at hurried off down the trail, with Legolas right at her heels. 


	5. Ch. 5

Heart of the Forest  
  
Ch. 5  
  
By Shawna  
  
"I can't believe this," Legolas said over his shoulder to Arona. "The night approaches and we haven't caught up to this Elf. We should have caught them by now. This is just too strange. I thought we would have caught whoever this is by noontime. Late afternoon at the latest."  
  
Arona sighed. "Well, we haven't caught them," she said, rearranging her pack on her back. "They must be traveling at quite a pace."  
  
"But Nevmere," Legolas said, obviously frustrated. "Nevmere should be slowing them down and we've been moving fast, with no breaks, all day."  
  
Arona rolled her eyes. "Well, you can keep complaining about it Legolas," she said. "I'm going to save my breath for walking."  
  
Legolas was a bit taken aback by her sudden harsh comment. He cast her a sad look, but her eyes were not on him, and so he sighed and turned back around to face ahead of him, adjusting his pack more comfortably. He did not feel tired physically, but emotionally his body was already exhausted. His thoughts had been in enough turmoil due to the situation with Arona and Nika, and now this. Now the added torture of fearing for Nevmere's life. He set his eyes on the horizon and walked numbly.  
  
It became very dark in the forest, and the silence stretched between the two Elves. They walked for the entire night, with the unnatural endurance that all of their kind possessed. It wasn't until the next evening that the path broke.  
  
"I can't find a thing," Arona said slowly, searching all around the last mark they had found.  
  
"Nor can I," Legolas called. "Apparently it suddenly occured to this Elf to cover their tracks more thoroughly. Damn them."  
  
Arona approached Legolas slowly. "We can still find them. But I think now we should stop and rest."  
  
Legolas considered for a moment and then nodded. Yes, he desperately needed a rest. His exhaustion was beginning to catch up to him.  
  
The two Elves found a small clearing in which they could set up camp. Arona bent to prepare a fire and Legolas laid his bedroll on the ground and watched her.  
  
Outside of the clearing, Nika was watching them...  
  
(to be cont'd)  
  
A/N: Sorry so short - I promise there will be another full length chapter up soon! As it stands, if you want to read an NC-17 version of the night's events, *snicker* copy and paste this addy:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=621346 


	6. Ch. 6

"Heart of the Forest" Ch. 6  
  
By Shawna  
  
The morning dawned hot; hotter than any of the days had been thus far. Arona was awake before the sun rose, but she could not get herself to get out of her bedroll. She ached all over, but her mind thrilled at remembrances of the night's events. (A/N: see "A Break in the Path," also by me.) Legolas was still sleeping in hs bedroll on the other side of the firepit when Arona finally rose. It was too hot to still be in her bedroll, and Legolas was half out of his in his sleep. Birds were chirping and the woods were singing. Arona breathed deeply of the hot morning air, enjoying it in her lungs.  
  
Legolas was stirring, but not quite awake, when Arona heard a crackle in the underbrush and her body tensed. The birds were still chirping, as though they sensed no danger and Arona wondered if perhaps it hadn't just been an animal meandering through the shrubbery.  
  
Thats when she saw him. His sapphire eyes were sparkling, like they always seemed to be doing, and he was staring back at her quizzically.  
  
"Nika," she said harshly, her voice low.  
  
Nika slinked out of the trees, casting his eyes disdainfully upon Legolas as he did. Arona did not miss this action and narrowed her eyes, taking a step back, leaning down, her hand groping for her sword.  
  
Nika saw her going for her sword and stopped moving. "What are you doing?" He said, his confusion seeming real. "Why are you scared of me?"  
  
Arona couldn't believe her ears. "I think you should know why," she said, her hand finding the hilt of her sword. She swung it around, brandishing it at him. "You took Nevmere. Where is she?"  
  
"Nevmere?" Nika's confusion heightened. "I didn't take Nevmere. I didn't even know she was missing. What are you talking about?"  
  
Arona scoffed. She saw Legolas roll over out of the corner of her eye, his eyes blinking rapidly. He was waking up and would be there to help her in just a moment. "Don't play dumb," she said to Nika, trying to keep his attention diverted away from Legolas. "Nevmere was kidnapped a few nights ago. And you're the one who took her, to get revenge on Legolas for rejecting you."  
  
Nika looked horrified at the thought. "I didn't take her!" He protested loudly, rousing Legolas, who rose, grabbing his daggers as he went. Nika's eyes flew between him and Arona. "I didn't kidnap Nevmere!" He said, becoming a bit desperate. "I would never kidnap someone, especially not for revenge. I had no thoughts of revenge. I don't understand why you both believe that I took her."  
  
"Arona came upon you near the palace that night," Legolas said, his voice sharp, like the blades of his daggers. "An hour later, Nevmere was missing. I think its a fairly reasonable conclusion to say that you took her. Everyone knows how you can be, Nika."  
  
Nika looked exasperated. "I didn't take her!" He said again.  
  
"Then what are you doing out here?" Arona asked.  
  
"I often go out into the forest alone, you know that Arona. Sometimes I go out for days at a time. Thats where I've been. I saw the smoke from your fire and came to see who else was out here. I just arrived this morning, and I was really surprised to find that it was you two out here."  
  
Arona cast her gaze to Legolas and his eyes met hers. She shrugged just a bit, only enough for him to perceive. He shook his head slightly. Neither of them knew whether or not to trust Nika. He certainly looked and sounded sincere enough. His eyes were on them now, pleading with them to believe.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Then you'll help us find her," he said.  
  
Nika breathed his own sigh, one of relief. "Of course," he said, striding up to them. "I'll do whatever I can to help."  
  
Nika was facing Arona, and behind him she saw Legolas bringing a length of rope out from his pack. Her eyes widened briefly when he motioned for her to grab Nika so that he could tie his hands. Nika saw her reaction, was about to turn around. Arona pounced on him at the same moment that Legolas lept forward, grabbing Nika's wrists and wrenching them back behind him. But Nika was much stronger than Legolas, and he fought back, pitching the pair to the ground. Nika was about to gain the upper hand by rolling Legolas under him when Arona dropped on him as well, helping Legolas hold Nika still while he hastily tied the rope around Nika's wrists. Nika thrashed about, cursing, questioning.  
  
Nika got rapidly to his feet when Arona and Legolas rose. "Whats this all about?" He asked angrily, his wrists testing the bond of the rope.  
  
"Just a precaution," Legolas said. "You're going to come with us and as soon as we find Nevmere and its been proved that you didn't take her, we'll untie you. But not before then."  
  
Nika blanched. "You don't trust me?" He said.  
  
"No," Legolas said firmly. "No, I don't."  
  
(to be cont'd...)  
  
A/N: Arg! Another super short chapter! I'm sorry, dear readers, but I'm surrounded, no, I'm drowning in tests... AP tests, STAR tests, SAT II's... *sob* Poor me. I assure you, after this week when my tests are done I'll be back to writing full time and you'll find out... was it Nika who took Nevmere or not? Is she okay? Whats the ultimate plan of whoever did take her? *dun dun dun* Stick around. ^_~ 


	7. Ch. 7

"Heart of the Forest" Ch. 7  
  
By Shawna  
  
"The ropes are starting to chaf," Nika said unhappily, trudging along behind Arona and in front of Legolas. "Can't you please take them off?"  
  
"No," Legolas said without hesitation, poking Nika in the back with the dagger that he held ready. "I already told you when they'll come off. If you want to just tell us where you've got Nevmere, we'll get there faster and you'll get out of the ropes..."  
  
"And into the dungeon," Nika muttered. Then he spoke more loudly, "But I haven't 'got' Nevmere! I don't know where she is; I wasn't involved." He turned his attention to Arona now. "Arona, you know me. You know I wouldn't have done something like that."  
  
Arona ignored him. He groaned in frustration, his wrists working against the ropes.  
  
"Stop struggling and they'll stop chaffing," Legolas said irritably, and Nika did as he was told.  
  
No one said anything after that. From time to time Arona would drop to the ground, tracking, sometimes Legolas would help her, but he always kept his dagger drawn and ready. Occasionally Nika would heave deep sighs or moan pitifully, but Legolas would jab him in the back with the dagger when his noise started to get Arona's attention.  
  
They walked until the hour was late, the moon shining in the clear sky. Above the trees, the peaks of the Mountains of Mirkwood were now in sight.  
  
"We've come a long way," Arona mused quietly. "We'll reach the mountains by noon tomorrow."  
  
"That's where Nevmere must be," Legolas said. "Whoever has got her," here he glared at Nika, "must be holding her in the mountains. I can feel it: she's still alive, and as yet unharmed. By tomorrow afternoon, I'll be taking her safely back to the palace."  
  
Arona smiled in the darkness, a smile no one saw. There was real hope in Legolas's voice, he sounded glad, and so sure that they would find Nevmere, unharmed, in the Mountains of Mirkwood on the morrow. It made her happy to feel his joy; she only hoped that he was right.  
  
*to be cont'd*  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Bad news, kiddies. I'm losing the internet. TOMORROW. And I was not informed of this until about ten minutes ago. Thats why I'm posting this miserably short chapter, so I can tell you this news. I'll keep writing the stories and as soon as I'm back online, I'll post them. I hope you'll consider adding this story to you favorites list so you can read it as soon as I update it again. It might be a month, give or take. I apologize dear readers, but its out of my hands. Thanks for reading, I'll be back ASAP.  
  
Warm Regards and Thanks,  
  
Shawna 


End file.
